Another Side (A Bleach Fanficiton)
by TheKingofPies
Summary: Hundreds of years after the inprisonment of the traitor, Sosuke Aizen, It seemed like the Soul Society was finally at peace. The title of Captain was passed on to successors over time, and the memories of Aizen's invasion had nearly been washed away. But even now, something troubled the captains. Something was off.


[The following chapter is dedicated to Roxxia-chan for giving me permission to use her original character, Chikara Konoe.  
~roxxiachan]

(Ryuu's POV)

"You know, I never understood the whole thing with him, or his family." Katsu said, snapping me out of my apparent trance. These blossom gardens really were something to appreciate.

"What? Who?" I asked, having lost focus of what we were talking about.

"That Kurosaki guy. Isshin."

"Well, he was the Captain of the 10th Division at some point, wasn't he?" I looked to Katsu. He seemed confused about the whole thing, and to be honest, I'd forgot about it myself. "Guy sacrificed his powers to save his girlfriend or something stupid like that. They get married, they have three kids."

"And one of them was a boy, right?" Katsu asked. I looked back at the blossom gardens.

"Yup. Ichigo. Now I never fully knew the story about this guy. Apparently, he was a Shinigami before he died. Well, a susbtitute. He and his merry band of chums took on the Espada a long time ago. Ichigo himself actually took on Sosuke Aizen, and defeated him. I don't know anything after that."

"What about Captain Kuchiki? Didn't she used to know him?" Katsu pressed.

"From the way she talks about him sometimes, I get the feeling she's crazy for him." I chuckled. I suddenly felt a bit nervous, as I had never joked about our Captain like that. I guess it's to be expected, however, considering how openly she talks to me of all people. Not like that Hitsugaya. Not at all.

"Lieutenant Konoe! Good morning!" Katsu suddenly stood to attention. I looked to my left to find the Lieutenant of the 10th Division stood beside me, looking over the fence just as I had been doing.

"Hiya, Chie." I smiled, knowing that us Lieutenants were on friendly terms.

"Morning boys." Chie smiled back.

"Here to enjoy the scenery?" I asked.

"Sorry Ryuu, but Captain Kuchiki wanted to speak with you. She said it was important."

"I should be on my way then." I began to walk down, looking back and lightly waving as I did so. "You two enjoy yourselves."

As it wasn't too early in the morning, the walk to 13th Division Barracks wasn't as chaotic as it usually is. However, I still had to deal with people greeting me the whole way down there.

"Good morning, Lieutenant Saburo."  
"Morning."  
"Good to see you, Lieutenant!"  
"Good to see you too."  
"Morning, Ryuu!"  
"Good morning."

It's tiring, really, but I guess I have to appreciate their respect for me. It'd be weird if I didn't, but I'd rather have them feel like they were level with me. Like Chie and I.

Upon reaching Captain Kuchiki's room, I took a moment to make myself look tidy. I almost didn't realise that her door was already open. She seemed to be unaware of my presence, however, remaining sat at her desk, writing, but I still lost my confidence on the spot. She looked slightly lost.

"Uh, Captain, you sent for me?" She put her pen down and turned to me, and her face instantly brightened up.

"Ah, Ryuu, yes. There's been word of the Shintaro gang operating in the 78th District again. I need you and third seat Katsu to bring them in."

"Captain, it was to my understanding that we had already driven them out of the Rukongai." I reminded her.

"Well, they've shown their faces again."

"Katsu and I will get on it right away, Captain, but I may have permission to speak freely first?" I requested. Something had been bothering me for a while.

"Of course, Ryuu?" She seemed genuinely concerned with whatever it was I had to say.

"You always call the other captains - captains. You always call the other lieutenants - lieutenants. Why is it just me you address by first name?" It couldn't be denied, she was a lot nicer to me than anyone else.

"Well, we've known each other for a while. I'd say I could consider you a proper friend."

"You'd call me friend before you would subordinate?" I asked, feeling like I'd gone into something I shouldn't have bothered to.

"If it made you more comfortable, you could start just calling me 'Rukia' when we're alone." I held back a smirk as I sensed her trying to be rid of the social hierarchy barrier that prevented us from truly being close friends, or anything more than that. Despite this, I felt the blood slowly run to my cheeks upon hearing such a thing. I gulped and took a breath.

"It seems awkward, just ignoring the chain of command like that, especially when it concerns a captain that I've come to like and respect so much these past few years." I noticed a bright red fill her cheeks too. I grinned, and prepared to take my leave. "I'll think about it, but until then, I'll see to the Shintaro, Captain."

I started my walk back to Katsu, all the while considering this invitation to know the Captain on a first name basis.


End file.
